


Don't You ~ Lune's Diary

by Daisy_crown



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lauki -ish, Lune - Freeform, Mystery, Short, Who is the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_crown/pseuds/Daisy_crown
Summary: A page from a forgotten tattered notebook found in the dusty attic by a pretty little red-haired girl with bright blue eyes.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Don't You ~ Lune's Diary

I thought I understood life, understood what to expect.  
But then I saw your eyes in the moonlight,   
And I realized I knew nothing at all.  
We struck up a deal against our better judgements,  
Foolish beyond reproach.  
All those late nights, ugly fights, and bitter truths,  
Yet you choose to work alongside me despite it all.  
You’re kind to me.  
You opened up.   
You...cared.   
Didn’t you?  
Don’t you?

You stopped me, dead in my tracks,  
Stopped me from the path of destruction, of utter desperation and despair,  
A path I deserve.  
Now I can feel something  
in the silence when we walk together,  
Or in your smile when we claim little victories.  
It is as quiet and haunting as the wind in a dark forest,  
and just as beautiful as the night sky.  
It is an undercurrent of hope and humanity.  
You feel it too,  
Don’t you? 

There’s a light in my darkness now,  
Illuminating the things I couldn’t see.  
Like how I didn’t realize I was drowning until I breathed again,  
Or how broken I was when you started collecting all the pieces of me,  
How lonely I was until I felt the warmth of your companionship.  
You see it.  
Don’t you?

The intersection of you and me  
Ripples through on and on.  
Its impact stretches farther than we know.   
But that’s just it, isn’t it?  
That’s why we always find each other,  
why you want to stay.  
We need each other.   
Don’t we?

Don’t we, my lune?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Fam,  
> Here is a short fic in preparation of a larger one I’ve been working on for weeks.  
> I don’t know what spurred me to write this. Maybe it was the soft flangst of episode 84. Idk but I hope you enjoyed it.   
> As always, thank you for reading. It’s encouraging to me.   
> Leave a comment or critique below. I love to hear from you.   
> ~Ray


End file.
